The Mystery
by PurpleMoonWizard
Summary: A 13 year old girl goes to Hogwarts as a 3rd year, but when she comes, her family seems twisted, in fact, everything seems twisted, her life, her school, her friends, like a secret is being kept. But what? (READ TO FIND OUT!)


"I was swimming in a perpetual ocean and a boy behind me, stopped me, he touched my shoulder, he, he looked familiar, he seemed 3 or 4 years old, he whispered into my ear something very gently, that I didn't understand, he was also holding my hand, then the dream turned into a nightmare, I was in a car and in a training seat, and my mother opened the door to the back and took the boy out, the one who looked 3 or 4. He started screaming and pulling his arms away and running back into the car, closing the door, and wrapped his hands around me and my training seat, and whispered "I love you, I will find you someday and we will be reunited, I love you my dearest-." He ended the sentence there because my mom took him and he started yelling again and kicking and trying to come to me, but all I could do is watch. "Don't, I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. Then my parents gave him to a man, who looked 35ish and the man walked away with the boy who was kicking continuously and bawling reaching his hand out as to want to come to me. But why me? My mom drove away crying terribly and then she rode off the road and we went crashing through a forest. She screamed trying to stop, then the dream ended." I said.

"That isn't scary!" Joan said.

"I thought you said sad!" I answered.

"In that case, she won!" Louise demanded.

"Guys…" I said.

"What?" They said in a unison.

"I actually had that dream, could that mean anything?" I asked.

"No never!" Joan yelled.

"It just isn't possible!" She added

"You are witches and I am a wizard, we thought that wasn't possible." Xavier murmured.

"True." Louise stated. We sat quietly for a while, on the long train ride to Hogwarts were we are all 3rd years. Then the candy cart lady came by and asked if we wanted anything. We all discussed and decided to have a game of guess the jellybean.

"We would like 4 Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," Xavier stated.

"You daring children! That will be… 4 knuts each… so 16 knuts." The lady said. We gave her the money and started playing, Louise went first.

"Ok… here I go… ahh I'm so scared!" She yelled sarcastically, while I closed our cart door for some privacy. She put the brown jelly bean into her mouth and almost immediately spit it out.

"Penicillin! Ewwww!" She yelled spitting into a tissue and drinking a sip of water.

"Ehhhh! I think I might puke!" She said.

"My turn!" Xavier exclaimed. He took a jelly bean, which was yellow, from his box and examined it looking so closely, he looked like he was kissing the jelly bean. He slowly stuck it into his mouth and chewed.

"Hmm, interesting, pineapple, I believe, or banana! Yay!" He squeeled, with his mouth full, which ended up with him choking and non-stop coughing. My turn… yay! I thought.

"My turn!" I exclaimed. I opened my box and closed my eyes and slowly put my hand in and picked out a white one, with blue specks. I slowly stuck it into my mouth, with my armpits sweating and Joan, Louise and Xavier staring at me. I chewed, slowly and carefully. It tasted… interesting… maybe tissue… no actually, maybe chapstick… nah, how about baby wipes, yeah, that tastes like it, ehh, but it tastes good, awkward. I thought.

"Baby wipes, I think, it isn't that bad, weird huh?" I announced. Everyone scrunched up their nose and didn't judge me.

"My turn!" Joan screamed. She closed her eyes and stuck her hand into the box and pulled out a brownish one.

"It looks disgusting!" She yelled.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" We all chanted. Her face scrunched up, she raised one of her eyebrows, closed her nose with her fingers and then stuck it into her mouth. She almost immediately spit it out into her tissue, drank a sip of water and ran out screaming.

"Ewwwwwwww! Dog food! I am soo gonna puke!" We all laughed until she came back.

"Are you ok, babe?" Xavier asked her. He kissed her and I guess she felt better in the comfort of her boyfriend, because she suddenly relaxed and leaned her head against his shoulder. We all decided to throw the beans out and just get a chocolate frog each. I went to buy the frogs and then to change into our robes, because the school was approaching and Hagrid would be mad if we weren't dressed. I wanted to get all classes with Madison, my best, best friend in Hogwarts, who is with her other friends.

"Hey Jennifer! A new year in Hogwarts ahead of ya!" Hagrid exclaimed. I shrugged and caught up to Xavier and Joan, who were talking about who would be perfect for me and Louise.

"Why does this matter… sooo much to you guys?" I asked.

"It is called gossip! Learn about it Jenn!" Joan screamed over the commotion. I laughed and followed her into the great hall where 7th, 6th, 5th, and 4th were waiting. Oh boy, a new year, a new mystery.


End file.
